


Escondido no coração

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [10]
Category: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya, cdz - Fandom, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após se deparar acidentalmente com Sisifo no santuário, uma dor do passado volta como uma bomba ao coração de Tenma, mas aquele momento desagradável acaba guiando-o a um dos melhores acontecimentos de sua vida.Essa one-shot antecede minha outra one-shot de Lost Canvas, chamada "Sentimento".
Relationships: Pegasus Tenma/Sasha | Athena/Pegasus Tenma
Series: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726363
Kudos: 2





	Escondido no coração

**Author's Note:**

> CDZ e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem ao mestre Kurumada.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

–TENMA! – Dohko gritou com seu aprendiz, que permaneceu de cabeça baixa encarando o chão – Está louco?! Deve ter mais respeito com um cavaleiro de ouro! Sendo ele seu mestre ou não! Espero que tenha uma boa explicação pra o que acaba de fazer! Ainda bem que ninguém mais está por perto, teria consequências ainda piores!

– Deixe-o, Dohko – o cavaleiro de Sagitário disse num sussurro.

O cavaleiro de ouro ainda tinha a pele do rosto avermelhada pelo forte soco que levara do jovem aprendiz. Haviam se encontrado de repente enquanto caminhavam pelo santuário. Apesar de Tenma estar há seis meses ali, só agora haviam se esbarrado. Quando o viu, imediatamente o garoto o reconheceu e pareceu ficar fora de si. Raiva tomou seu rosto e lágrimas inundaram seus olhos. Ele avançou com toda a velocidade, completamente alheio ao que fazia, e quando se deu conta havia acertado Sisifo, que não moveu um dedo para se defender. Dohko era o único por perto e os havia visto.

– Tenma! Eu ainda não entendi o que aconteceu e espero que possa me dar uma boa explicação!

O garoto moveu a cabeça na direção de Dohko, ainda fitando o chão, mas olhou de volta para o outro lado.

– Eu vi... A tristeza escondida no fundo dos olhos dela – falou num tom que apenas Sisifo pode ouvir – Ela está viva, mas esconde aquela dor até hoje. Você a protegeu, mas roubou a felicidade dela quando a arrancou de nós.

Após alguns segundos parado ali, saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia até desaparecer.

– EI! TENMA!! Volte aqui!! É uma ordem!! Sisifo, o que ele disse a você?!

– Deixei-o ir, Dohko. Eu mereço ainda muito mais do que isso – Sisifo lhe disse, finalmente encarando o velho amigo.

– Por acaso isso teve a ver com alguma coisa que aconteceu anos atrás? Não se martirize tanto assim. Quando chegou aqui, Atena não queria ver ninguém, não queria ninguém por perto, era difícil até mesmo a convencermos a cuidar dela mesma, ela não queria nem olhar pra você, mas agora está tudo bem. Ela te tem como um leal guardião.

– Você acha que sabe o que se passa?! – Perguntou irritado, encarando o amigo – Eu fui o responsável por roubar a infância dela! Eu carrego o peso de ter destruído três vidas pra sempre! Mesmo quando essa guerra acabar e nós renascermos um dia... Esse tempo não vai voltar.

– Não exagere – Dohko reclamou, sem realmente saber o que falar.

No fundo não podia negar que ele estava um tanto certo. Chegara a ver Sasha ocasionalmente em suas idas à cidade antes dela ser trazida para o santuário. Aquele olhar que sempre transbordava alegria, apesar da vida precária no orfanato, nunca mais voltara a ser o mesmo. Quando a menina chegou ao santuário, sua alma parecia dilacerada. Sasha ficou dias sentada em seus aposentos sem dizer uma palavra e não querendo ver ninguém perto ela, especialmente Sisifo. Com o correr dos anos, ela tornou-se mais forte, mas aquele olhar triste jamais a deixou, mesmo com a presença de Tenma, os que conheciam bem a deusa e lhe eram mais próximos podiam notar no fundo de seus olhos que apenas parte daquela dor havia sumido, aquele dia horrível ficaria gravado em sua alma para sempre. Um dia que certamente a deusa Atena perdoaria, mas talvez Sasha jamais conseguisse fazê-lo, por mais bondosa que fosse ou que fingisse ter esquecido.

O olhar que Sisifo lançou ao cavaleiro de libra dispensava palavras. Ele sempre fora misterioso e estranho. Indiferença e culpa pareciam se misturar em seus olhos. Dohko olhou novamente na direção do pôr-do-sol, onde Tenma sumira, e desceu do lugar alto onde estava até então para caminhar até Sisifo. Cuidaria de Tenma mais tarde, queria muito lhe dar uma boa lição, apesar de entender seus motivos, mas certamente era o que ele menos queria e precisava agora. Ainda podia sentir o cosmo enfurecido do garoto a certa distância, estava triste e uma dor profunda e forte de lembranças antigas emanava dele.

******

O garoto caminhava imerso em lembranças passadas. Era algo muito comum de acontecer, principalmente desde que chegara ao santuário seis meses atrás. Tristeza, raiva, dor, uma felicidade distante que já não sentia há anos e muitas outras sensações se misturavam dentro dele. Havia reencontrado Sasha e a vinha encontrando todos os dias, mesmo que escondido quando ela já estava próxima a seus aposentos. Seu coração se derretia quando estava ao seu lado, mas a dor que sentira de todos os anos longe dela e ainda da forma como ela fora arrancada dele e de sua própria felicidade o acompanhava até os dias presentes.

O tom alaranjado do céu começava a mudar e escurecer. Caiu sobre a grama e encostou as costas numa pedra, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Sentia-se mal pelo que fizera com Sisifo, provavelmente levaria sermões de longos dias de Dohko, mas havia sido algo mais forte do que ele, quando percebeu já havia acontecido. Guardara aquela raiva por anos e Sisifo fora o detonador para desenterrá-la com toda a força.

Enquanto sentou-se ali, todas aquelas imagens cruéis voltaram. Pode ver claramente em seus pensamentos, Sasha chorando bastante após presentear ele e Alone com as pulseiras de flores, o modo como ela os agarrou num abraço desesperado depois disso, a noite triste que se seguiu no orfanato, onde as crianças só choravam ou ficavam quietas em lugar da algazarra de sempre. Naquela noite Sasha parecia a própria tristeza, não quisera comer nada e demorou bastante a pegar no sono. Ela, Tenma e Alone, haviam dormido os três lado a lado num cobertor estendido no chão. Alone chorava bastante abraçado à irmã, e quando o cansaço do choro o venceu, ele adormeceu e Sasha virou-se para Tenma, apertando com força o tecido de sua camisa e derramando suas lágrimas ali. Apesar de segurar suas lágrimas, Tenma sentia seu coração se contorcer de dor naquele momento e esperou Sasha adormecer sob os afagos dele em seu cabelo para poder chorar sozinho. A manhã seguinte fora ainda pior. Um homem louro, arrogante, frio e absurdamente forte apareceu, e praticamente arrancou Sasha deles, a arrastando a força junto com ele sob uma explicação nada convincente para três crianças, mesmo após presenciar a menina chorando e se agarrando a Tenma em desespero. Ela tentava se soltar enquanto ele a levava embora, mas ele não a deixava ir e não dizia uma palavra. Após segui-los e agredir o estranho, Tenma o fizera jurar que protegeria Sasha com sua vida, mas isso não diminuíra nem um pouco de seu sofrimento, muito menos do de Alone.

– Depois de cinco anos ainda me importo com isso...? – Tenma perguntava para si mesmo fitando as palmas de suas mãos – E assim de repente... Será que estou ficando louco?

Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos e pediu mentalmente para que ninguém o encontrasse naquele momento. Não queria receber perguntas que não ia querer responder, muito menos arrumar confusões com algum aprendiz arisco ou amostrado como Yato e alguns outros.

– Até parece... Que eles também não tem alguma coisa dolorosa do passado escondida – falou com um sorriso triste – Parece que no final das contas... Todo mundo que está aqui, antes de chegar passou por algo terrível.

– Tenma...? – Uma voz doce, gentil e baixa o surpreendeu.

A princípio não a reconheceu e sentiu um certo pânico e rapidamente enxugou o rosto, mas acalmou-se com o toque suave da mão de Sasha em seu joelho. A deusa estava abaixada ao seu lado.

– O que aconteceu?

Ela o olhava com preocupação. Ficou em silêncio, não conseguindo lhe contar de imediato.

– Eu senti os cosmos de Dohko e Sisifo perto daqui, ambos parecem perturbados, Dohko até aparenta estar zangado. Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?

– Eu dei um soco no Sisifo... – falou após inspirar profundamente – Foi meio que... Involuntário. Nem vi o que eu estava fazendo. Quando vi a cara dele senti tudo aquilo voltar de repente, como uma bomba.

– Tenma... Não devia ter feito isso! Dohko vai brigar muito com você! Alguém mais os viu?

Ele acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Sasha arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o amigo havia chorado. Tenma nunca havia chorado! Ao menos não na sua frente. Mesmo naquele dia terrível para os dois e para Alone ele havia se segurado ao extremo.

– Tenma... Você ficou tão forte... Mas ainda dói tanto assim? – Perguntou baixinho, mais para si mesma do que para o garoto.

Sentindo uma segurança que a deixara há muitos anos, a deusa também finalmente deixou cair a máscara daquela expressão neutra e equilibrada que escondia não só a dor de tudo que estava para acontecer, mas também do que deixara para trás à força.

– Pouco me importa que você seja Atena...

Sasha nem teve tempo de absorver as últimas palavras dele e sentiu-se envolvida num forte abraço, fazendo seu báculo cair sobre a grama. Ficou sem ação. Seus próprios sentimentos e todos os ensinamentos que recebera como Atena se misturaram e guerreavam dentro de si, lutando para decidir qual seria mais forte. ‘Quem eu sou agora...?’, perguntava-se interiormente. ‘Aquela garotinha ainda existe em algum lugar?’

Retribuiu o abraço daquele que sempre amara secretamente. Por mais que respeitasse Atena, não se esquecera de quem realmente era, e não deixaria que nenhuma guerra ou dever tirasse isso dela de novo, mesmo que no fim de tudo perdesse sua vida. Tenma a apertou mais contra si e por fim a deusa pode sentir o quanto era importante, quanta dor ele sentira naquele dia e quanto amor dedicara a ela desde criança, e era muito, até mais do ela esperava. ‘Esse sentimento... É forte demais. Mesmo sendo Atena, eu, Sasha, quero aceitá-lo, mas eu o mereço?’

– Tenma... – sussurrou – Essa foi a dor que você sentiu por todo esse tempo? É muito forte.

Ele ficou em silêncio e a olhou profundamente. Acomodou melhor a garota em seus braços, permitindo que ela deitasse em seu ombro.

– Eu chorei naquela noite... – disse, mais calmo.

– O que?! Mas... Você nunca chorou antes.

– Eu esperei você dormir. Achei que se me visse chorando, tudo seria pior.

– Você sofreu sozinho, por que fez isso?

– Eu pensei que se não conseguisse evitar aquilo, ao menos queria que doesse menos pra você e Alone.

– Tenma... – não sabia o que dizer.

– Eu sei que vai acontecer alguma coisa grande no santuário daqui algum tempo. Não entendi do que se trata exatamente porque ninguém fala nada pra nós aprendizes, só escutei coisas por aí, mas se tudo isso acabar bem... Mesmo que ainda te queiram como deusa... As coisas poderão voltar a ser como antes?

– Eu não sei. Mas eu farei o possível pra encontrar alguma felicidade, e quero você ao meu lado. Nesses anos todos... Eu lutei pra não esquecer quem eu sou de verdade, e uma das coisas que me fez não esquecer de que sou Sasha foram minhas lembranças com você e com meu irmão Alone.

Ambos fitaram o céu, agora completamente escuro e cheio de estrelas. A luz da lua impedia que se permanecessem na escuridão total.

– As estrelas... Estão tão bonitas.

– Sim... Nunca mais eu tinha parado assim pra olhá-las – falou, encarando-a de novo.

Ficaram presos aquele olhar. No fundo daqueles olhos castanhos, Sasha podia sentir que havia alguma coisa, algo forte demais que Tenma não conseguia expor em palavras. Queria dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Permitiu que ele se aproximasse e bem devagar sentiu-o encostar os lábios nos seus. Fechou os olhos ao ser tomada por uma sensação maravilhosa. Não sabia explicar, mas era tão doce, acolhedor e confortante que até mesmo ignorou a voz que gritava em algum lugar dentro dela, lhe dizendo que não deveria fazer aquilo. O ato tornou-se mais profundo e beijaram-se por longos segundos.

– Tem-Tenma... – conseguiu sussurrar ao se separarem, sentindo o rosto aquecido.

– Você não gostou? – Perguntou com um sorriso e seu jeito malandro.

Ela riu e deu um tapinha no ombro dele.

– Desculpe...

– Não diga isso... – levou uma mão ao rosto dele, fazendo-o olhá-la.

– Mas... Se alguém tiver nos visto, não só vou ser expulso do santuário como você vai ter muitos problemas.

– Com medo de algo assim...? Nem parece você. Nesses cinco anos, em nenhum momento me senti plenamente feliz como agora. Você nunca teve medo de nada. Por que sentir medo de um momento tão doce como esse? Muito obrigada, Tenma – fechou os olhos e abraçou-se a ele.

O garoto retribuiu o abraço, e depois de tantos anos, aquela garotinha frágil parecia estar nos seus braços de novo.

– Eu amo você... – disse baixinho para ele, que arregalou os olhos ao ouvir, mesmo já esperando aquilo – Antes de ser deusa, eu tenho um coração humano, eu sou humana. Eu os guiarei como Atena, mas não vou permitir que isso tire de mim o que eu sou, nem que destrua o laço que sempre tivemos.

– Eu também te amo... Sasha – mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos dela, lhe fazendo um pedido em seguida – O que vou dizer agora pode ser uma covardia, mas eu sei como reagiriam sobre isso. Não é necessário que ninguém saiba sobre nós, não quero criar problemas pra você.

– E quem disse que eu vou contar? – Ela abriu os olhos e riu ao ver a cara surpresa de Tenma.

– Sua deusa malandra!

Sasha riu mais ainda e afastou-se um pouco dele, recolhendo seu báculo do chão e vendo Tenma levantar-se e ajuda-la a fazer o mesmo.

– É melhor irmos andando. Vão estranhar se eu não estiver no meu quarto daqui a pouco e Dohko deve estar te esperando por aí.

– Não tô com a mínima vontade de encontrar ele hoje, amanhã ele vai ter o dia todo pra brigar comigo. Você vai ficar bem indo sozinha?

– Sim. Até logo, Tenma.

A garota aproximou-se rapidamente e lhe deu um selinho, em seguida sorrindo para ele e virando-se em outra direção. O olhar de Tenma a seguiu até que ela desaparecesse.

– Ainda descubro onde é que você se esconde – murmurou para si mesmo.

Sentiu o cosmo de Dohko por perto e tratou de desviar-se para outra direção antes que fosse encontrado, não estava mesmo a fim de levar um sermão depois do momento que acabara de ter com Sasha, e tudo que o cavaleiro de ouro encontrou ao chegar no lugar onde viera rastreando o cosmo de seu aprendiz foi uma paisagem deserta.

– Aquele garoto... Vai se ver comigo amanhã – disse para si mesmo, caminhando até uma grande pedra onde podia sentir o cosmo de Tenma mais presente – Mas esse é... O cosmo de Atena. Aquele moleque... Esteve com ela.

Passados alguns segundos de reflexão, o cavaleiro sorriu. Podia sentir a direção em que Tenma e Sasha haviam seguido e levando em conta a oscilação de seus cosmos podia imaginar o que havia acontecido, mas decidiu-se por não seguir nenhum dos dois.

– Ninguém precisa saber... Afinal, eu não vi nada. E isso fará muito bem ao coração triste e ferido dos dois. Amanhã me entenderei com ele pelo que fez a Sisifo.

Deu as costas ao lugar e seguiu seu caminho de volta para a casa de libra.


End file.
